AMOR DE DOS SERES DIFERENTES
by GuangHongJi3
Summary: Porque el amor de un tritón , es profundo, es sincero, es atento, es eterno. Ambos se aman pero el tiempo borra unos recuerdos. Pero el amor lo cura todo ¿no? , dos corazones lucharán por el amor de ambos. (Ok un asco de la descripción de la historia).
1. Prologo

Prologo

Él era un niño risueño, amable controlado y sensato, pero en aquel instante se sentía bastante nervioso, había escuchado toda clase de leyendas y rumores sobre ese bosque pero nunca había prestado atención.

...y es que quien en su sano juicio escucharía los chismorreos de personas sin oficio.

Eran ridículos. Unos hablaban de vampiros, otros de un ogro, pero la más generalizada era de un monstruo que se atraía a las personas haciendo que se perdieran en el bosque para luego alimentarse con ellas.

El peliplata tragó grueso y decidió dar la vuelta, y no, no porque creyera esos estúpidos rumores, sino porque pensó que era lo correcto, sin embargo el sonido de una voz lo dejo petrificado en su lugar.

Era una tierna voz masculina que se encontraba cantando, y si el no fuera tan lógico, diría que sonaba casi mística.  
Inconscientemente dio un paso adelante en dirección a aquel sonido, después de todo, no pudo resistir la curiosidad de saber que hacia un internado tan noche en el bosque. Apartando cuidadosamente el follaje de algunos arbustos que se atravesaban en su camino, descubrió un claro en el cual destacaba un cristalino lago. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que lo dejo boquiabierto y en shock.

Sino la preciosa criatura que se encontraba sentada sobre una roca junto al brillante liquido del lugar.

Era hermoso  
Su cabello era tan oscuro como el firmamento, y ni que decir de aquella piel satinada que invitaba a tocarla, un rostro tierno y unos ojos que eran el cafe mas hermoso que con la luna hacia que brillaran más , que la bañaba con su luz, como si le rindiera homenaje. Pero quizá lo que más lo encantó fue la cola de colores tornasolados que la cubría desde su delicada cintura.  
¡Ese era un Tritón!

La escena frente a él le parecía irreal . Tanto que quería golpear se así mismo.  
A causa del asombro descuidó donde estaba pisando, y el crujir de una rama rompiéndose interrumpió el etéreo entorno que el niño había creado, producto de aquella melancólica canción, que no se había detenido, hasta ese momento.

El niño de ojos cafés viró rápidamente su mirada hasta el origen del ruido, descubriendo así al peliplata que la estaba mirando con asombro.  
Ante aquello el se alarmó y quiso huir.  
― ¡espera! ― Gritó él, saliendo del escondite en el que se encontraba, tratando de detener al niño, tritón o lo que fuera ― no te vayas, juro que no te haré nada.  
Aun en contra de todo pronóstico, el niño no se fue, y el exhibió una sonrisa, haciendo que el se sonrojara levemente.

A Víctor le gusto eso.  
― ¿cómo te llamas ― le pregunto él al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente al borde del lago donde el se encontraba sentado.

El dudo un poco.

―Y...Yuri ...mi nombre es Yuri.

Al verlo ahí frente a él, Víctor pensó que tal vez el era el suceso extraordinario que estaba buscando.

\- Yo soy Víctor - sonrió.

Y así fue como inició todo

Tal vez si él hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba ... no hubiese estado tan complacido

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo él se sentía lleno de vida. Era increíble como Yuri se sorprendía y emocionaba por las cosas más sencillas que él le contaba, todo era nuevo para el , y él, pues simplemente lo satisfacía verlo así, le satisfacía su sonrisa. Además de que por fin había saciado la curiosidad de saber que tan suave era su piel y cuál sería el sabor de sus labios.

Y sin poder evitarlo rió al recordar cómo el se había sonrojado al tiempo que le contaba que le había concedido privilegios de piel y por eso él era el único que podría hacerle esas cosas.  
En su fuero interno se dijo que nadie más que él tenía derecho a disfrutar de su boca.

.― ¿mañana volveré a verte? -le preguntó el tritón en tono nervioso y mirada frenética.

― Creó que no , voy a volver a Rusia mi tierra natal ― le contestó Víctor con una leve sonrisa triste.

― ¿estás seguro? -insistió Yuri haciendo que el peliplata se pusiera mas triste, pero a la vez se pusiera alerta.

― Ten paciencia -le aconsejó Víctor con una sonrisa-. No querrás parecer ansioso...

Y siendo sincero, el si lo estaba pareciendo desde hace un tiempo, era como si no quisiera que se marchase nunca, como si quisiera atarlo a el.

.― No, no quiero parecerlo ― dijo el joven con el rostro sonrojado al tiempo que jugueteaba con sus dedos ― Me encantaría que nunca te fueras, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar todas las noches y partes de todas las mañanas ― musitó el de manera obsesiva produciendo un pinchazo de rechazo en el peliplata ― me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo para siempre...y nunca, jamás separarnos.

Aquellas palabras lo estremecieron, y no de buena manera. Sentía que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

.

― Víctor ― lo llamó el chico ― ¿tú me amas? ― Al ver la mirada anhelante en esos ojos cafés no pudo negarse a contestar afirmativamente ― ¿me lo juras?

―si Yuri , te lo juro y prometo volver pronto para estar juntos - sellando la promesa con un tierno beso.


	2. Chapter 1-INVITACION

**Eramos yo y el mar. Y el mar estaba solo y solo yo. Uno de los dos faltaba.**  
YUURI POV

Habían pasado 11 añosaños…  
11 años que no tenía noticias de el. DeVictor. De mi Víctor.  
La última vez que habíamos hablado fue cuando nos despedimos y prometimos volver a vernos , el me prometió volver . Eso hace 11 años . Suponía que el ahora estaba casado con alguien de su especie ¿Que soy yo?. Pues yo soy un tritón. Y el hasta podría tener hijos. ¿Y yo? Me pregunto.  
Yo estoy aquí amándolo como siempre lo he hecho desde que tenia siete años.  
Ahora ya con dieciocho años me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta que lo amaba. De a ver sido tan tonto al confundir cariño con amor , soy patético.  
Ahora me encuentro aquí a la orilla del mar esperando por el como lo prometí. me hubiera gustado haber ido con el pero no podía , bueno aparte que en ese tiempo era un niño y porque también soy un tritón.  
Todocambióenestetiempo,yanoeselmismolugarcuandonosconocimosperoquierocreerqueaúnteacuerdasdeesapromesadeniños.

Fin del POv.

…Yuuri... ¡Yuuri! -Sintió que la voz de su amigo quién trataba de llamar su atención, y recién ahí reaccionó. Miró al otro aún algo despistado y éste lo miró.

-¿Soñando despierto,Yuuri ? -Preguntó levantando sus cejas, aún con una seriedad su típica seriedad.

-Lo siento Otabek, ni siquiera noté que estaba así -Sacudió un poco su cabeza, estaba bastante confundido por la situación, ya que no recordaba ni el tema del que estaban hablando pobre de su amigo .

-Bueno, como te decía –Se aclaró la garganta antes de retomar el tema - Phichit nos invito al baile que dará su novio en el palacio -dijo realmente algo desinteresado - ya sabes que el nos vendrá a buscar si no vamos así que iremos o no .

-¡Me encantaría ir –Le dijo con entusiasmo - pero sabes que debo estar aquí hasta que el vuelva - ya con algo tristeza.  
Otabek: ¿Cuanto tiempo lo haz esperado ? - pregunto - .  
Yuuri : 11 años - con nostalgia.  
Otabek: Creo que es mucho tiempo como para seguir esperando -.  
Yuuri: Lo se - bajo la mirada.  
Otabek : ¿Y qué más has pensado? - pregunto - .  
Yuuri: Yo... No lo se - dejo escapar una lágrima - el me lo prometió y se que lo cumplirá.  
Otabek : Pues, ahora que lo dices -Miró hacia el cielo, como tratando de recordar - No , nada viene a mi mente -torció los labios, aun pensando .  
Yuuri: Tampoco tienes que esforzar te tanto -Rió luego de decir eso - ¿Sabes? es raro, pero tengo la sensación de que lo volveré a ver -Frunció el ceño con duda- .

Otabek: ¿En serio? ¿Y sientes que lo veras? -Dijo arqueando una ceja confundido .-  
Yuuri : Por supuesto -Le miró igual, solo que sin la cara de confundido - El es especial para mi por eso lo siento , es imposible no dejar de sentir esto a una persona con quien con viviste unos momentos hermosos en tu vida - sonrió.  
Otabek: Solo tu te enamoras de un humano - bufo.  
Yuuri: Puede que si pero - baja la mirada - es muy bello el enamorarse .  
Otabek: Supongo que si - se levanta de la arena (Aclaraciones abajo).  
Yuuri: Pero creó que distraer me me hará bien - levanta la mirada - entonces si vamos a la fiesta del novio de Phichit .  
Otabek: Se llama Seung Gil Lee lo cual es raro - corrigió y no es novio es su esposo.  
Yuuri: Si lo es pero ni modo - también se levanta - pero no importa mañana nos vamos al palacio - sonrió.  
Otabek: Alegra eso - acercándose a la orilla de mar .  
Yuuri: De vemos volver a casa - acercándose a el.  
Otabek: Así es - mira el mar - .  
Yuuri: Quien diría que somos tritones - a lado de el.  
Otabek: Si - lo voltea a ver - pero es mejor vivir en el fondo del mar no lo crees.  
Yuuri: Puede que si pero para los de nuestra especie que consigue lo que algunos de nosotros no es mejor vivir en tierra firme - sonríe - porque conocen el amor.  
Otabek: Cierto - le toma la mano - tu también volverás a ver a Víctor te lo prometo.  
Yuuri: Gracias Otabek - le sonríe - sabes puedes ser bueno cuando te lo propones.  
Otabek: Gracioso - le suelta la mano - vamos debemos volver antes que sea de noche .  
Yuuri: Si .  
Ambos se lanzan al mar para nadar rápidamente alejándose de la orilla donde estuvieron .  
Un dato curioso de los tritones es que ellos pueden tener piernas al salir del agua y cuando tocan el agua salada a los 5 minutos les vuelve a salir su cola de pez.  
Otabek y Yuuri son grandes amigos de la infancia junto con Phichit el cual se caso con Seung Gil Lee un príncipe .

 **Y si el río de mi amor se precipita por fragoso terreno, no importa, no hay río que no se abra paso tarde o temprano hacia el mar.**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ACTUAIZO MAS RAPIDO EN WATTPAD


End file.
